My Suicide
by vanity sinning
Summary: Sasuke finally gets the power he needs to destroy Itachi, but when things take a turn for the worst Sasuke finds himself in a interesting stop. Summery sucks story is better! Please Read and review!


A/N: I feel depressed today so I wrote some thing really depressing. It's a one shot right now, but who knows maybe when I finish my other projects. R & R Please, flames are welcomed but not wanted. Oh and it's in Sasuke's pov.

Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto is not mine! (But it's not any of your's either! Unless Masashi Kishimoto is reading this then you do own it!)

Key: Bold/Italic-Flash Back

Italic-Thought/Voice

Title: My Suicide

Author: bakared4ever

I looked out the open window, aware of my surroundings at all times.

"Things were getting difficult…" I said to the dead body in front of me.

The body belonged to my brother, the blood on the walls was his, and the blood on my hands was his.

It didn't matter to me any more, nothing did. And now that Itachi's dead my life's going to be easier.

That is until…

I tried not to think about it to much, about the path I had chosen but it was much more difficult then I expected.

To much pain, not enough time.

I looked out the window again, night was falling fast.

I took the katana out of Itachi's dead body and wiped the blood off on his shirt, letting a brief memory of our fight wash over me.

"_**Are you ready to die otouto?" Itachi's eyes turned a deadly red and I knew here and now one of us must die.**_

_**I activated my sharingan and we took our fighting stance.**_

"_**Foolish otouto…" Itachi whispered lunging at me.**_

I came back to reality and stared out the window at the blood on the tree. That blood was not Itachi's, that blood was Naruto's.

Naruto's body was pinned to the tree by kunai, one through the heart, one in the forehead, one in each knee, and two in each fore arm.

I stared at his body some more, trying to imagine what it must have been like for Naruto when I killed him.

"How much pain did Naruto feel?" I wondered out loud but regretted it for my question hung in the air and settled into an emotion I couldn't exactly understand.

"Love…" A small voice filled my ears as I turned around my eyes spinning red to find Hinata staring at me.

"You feel love for Naruto…" Hinata murmured coming closer to me.

"Affection, love, trust, friendship, faith…" Her voice was soft yet gentle.

"You used to believe in all those Sasuke." She closer and I stepped back.

"Remember?" She asked her voice becoming an eerily soft whisper.

My stare turned deadly.

"If you're here to avenge Naruto, I'd advise you leave."

Hinata shook her head.

"I'm here because we made a promise to save you, I never break a promise."

I eyed her and settled my hand tightly on the katana.

"Naruto was your best friend and you killed him…" Hinata whispered tears just burning her eyes.

I shook my head.

"I have NO friends!" I said my voice rising.

Hinata's eyes rested out the window.

"He tried to save you and you killed him." She stated softly.

I pointed the katana at her.

"I'll kill you Hinata, I'll destroy you!" I yelled at her, she seemed unfazed as she turned around.

"I'll pray for you…" She murmured quietly her voice lingering with her prescience.

I kicked the wall and caused a hole.

"Stupid Girl! How dare she!" I yelled kicking Itachi's body.

'_No_.' A small voice rang out in my head.

'_She's right, you used to love, care, want didn't you ?_' The voice rang out again.

The voice was my own, the part of me that used to love, the part that craved happiness and love. The part of me that I locked up along with all the fucken happy memories of team 7 and my family.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed punching the window the glass shattering every where.

'_He tried to save you…' _That voice how I hated that voice.

'_From yourself, he tried and in the end you killed him_!' It was driving me crazy, that stupid little part of me that wanted love.

"You have no right! I killed you along with Naruto!" I spat my temper rising.

'_Look at you, you were willing to kill them all. And for one thing: Power now all that power was good for was to kill Itachi…'_

"Do you really think I care what you say?" I yelled out to the darkened night.

'_It's funny isn't it? How all this time you didn't want to end up like Itachi, but your just like him a killer!'_

That did it! My temper was gone, I kicked Itachi's body, stabbed Itachi, I did every little thing to try to convince myself that I was wrong.

That I would never, could never be like him.

"We made our bed and now we have to lie in it!" I growled coldly.

The voice laughed harshly.

'_We, ummm…..a bit of information: you chose this! You made our life all the more hard, and now in the end it'll all turn out the same.' _

I swallowed hard & tied not to ignore that stupid voice.

"You think their going to kill me?" I asked smirking.

"No but if they don't I will…" That voice was so familiar, that voice was Neji's.

I smirked and turned to meet his cold white eyes.

"What do you want?" I asked activating my sharingan.

"You killed Naruto! And now I'm here to kill you!" Neji stated coldly activating his Bayakugan (A/N: did I spell that right? Cuz I'm Not sure).

I sighed and narrowed my eyes.

"I'll destroy you…" I whispered dangerously.

'_No you won't, not before-' _That stupid fucken voice!

"SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed, not even caring Neji was standing only feet away from me.

Neji smirked and shook his head.

"It's killing you isn't it? The guilt, the regret." He asked sighing.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked lifting my head up and smiling evilly.

'_Tell me, are you going to kill him first or let him survive. Because then you'll have a witness to your demise.' _I stopped smiling and frown.

"YOU STUPID FUCK! SHUT UP!" I was pissed, this stupid voice how I hated this voice.

'My, my, my temper, temper. You did this to your self. You destroyed yourself.'

I collapsed and gripped my hair.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! I KILLED YOU!" I screamed looking up finding Neji's cold white eyes staring into my own cold black ones.

Neji sighed and shook his head again while still keeping his eyes locked to mine.

"It's really killing you." He murmured softly.

I stood shakily and picked up my katana.

"Goodbye." Negi closed his eyes, getting ready for the embrace but it never came.

I lunged the katana square into my heart stumbling to the ground.

All I could see was my own blood all I could taste was death.

This was my Suicide.

FIN

A/N: Yes, it is done! And Sasuke is dead!

Sasuke: I'm not dead. What the hell are you talking about?

Shut it and play dead!

Sasuke: You have me locked up in a cage! How can I play dead when this cage is too small!

Will you shut it!

Sasuke: grumbles What ever.


End file.
